


Bonds Breaking with Rifts Forming

by Fandomchild



Series: Two months and a deal [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, The relationships are implied, and the rift was, kinda painful, mainly just a short look at the summer if stan wasn't there, mostly not though, slight occness in the fact people run outside a lot, some slight sibling issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomchild/pseuds/Fandomchild
Summary: A simple little vacation in the woods with family. That's what this was supposed to be. This was not how it was supposed to go regardless of what Ford says.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so its been almost a year. Sorry about that. Got real distracted. Good news is there is only one more installment after this. So hopeful not to long to wait for that one right?

He’s nervous, incredibly nervous actually. That’s probably why he’s pacing back and forth along the road by the bus stop. In about ten minutes said bus will come in and bring on it the two people Ford never wanted anywhere near this town. However no matter how much he protested against them coming here his nephew and niece-in-law insisted the twins come spend the summer with him. If only he had noticed the message on the answering machine sooner! Had he seen that blinking red light earlier in the week he might have had more time to convince them not to send the twins. 

“Stupid….so stupid.” Ford whispers to himself as he runs his hand over his unshaven face. 

“You know having to take care of some kids for the summer might do you some good, old man.” A young voice comments from behind him.

Startled by the unexpected voice he turns around quickly with his hand grabbing for the gun at his hip. Luckily for the speaker however he recognizes them before he can pull the trigger. Releasing a huff of air as the panic leaves him, Ford holsters his weapon before turning a glare at his sudden guest. Yet despite the anger leveled at her and the almost murder, she remains calm. Letting out a light laugh she shakes her head at him and moves forward to stand by his side as he waits for the bus. 

“I mean it you know….By taking care of those kids you won’t be able to lose yourself in your own head so easily.” She states softly with a serious look on her face. 

“You and I both know how dangerous this town is, Ms. Corduroy.” Ford growls out moving away from her. 

“Maybe…. Anyway if you need any help with ‘em don’t be afraid to call. Dad made sure I’d be in town this summer.”

Ignoring her as she leaves through the woods he does his best to focus all his attention on the road and not what she said. Sadly all that does is push his attention to thoughts he’s been trying to avoid. Lost in his own mind Ford never sees the bus slowly coming up the road. In fact it isn’t until the bus stops causing the brakes to let out a wail is he shaken back into reality. Wiping his eyes when he feels some moisture there he does his best to make himself look presentable. Just when he thinks he looks alright the bus pulls away leaving behind two children holding their luggage. 

“Hello….children….I mean…um…” Ford begins only to trail off awkwardly as they remain staring at him.

Nervousness filling him, he watches as the young girl steps up and begins looking him up and down as if appraising him for sale. Worried about what this means Ford turns a helpless look to her twin as if asking for help. However before the preteen can give any clues as to what’s going on his sister seems to nod to herself and step back to her brother’s side. Opening his mouth to try and go through the greeting again he is interrupted by his great nephew’s voice.

“So Mabel did he pass the test?” He asks his twin smile forming on his face.

“He could use a little work in the fashion department, but other than that he seems to process all the necessary requirements for being our great uncle. He even seems a little nerdy Dip-dot isn’t that great.” Mabel answers with a smile.

“Ummmm…..Dip-dot? Is that a new form of slang I don’t know about?”

“What? No! It’s a nickname great uncle Stanford…well I mean technically it’s a nickname for a nickname but…..”

“Oh…w-well is there anything you two pr-prefer to be called?” Ford asks with his anxiety beginning to flare up when he catches sight of a tour bus coming this way. 

Noticing how jumpy her older relative is getting as the bus gets closer Mabel motions to her twin and he nods his head in agreement. Grabbing his bag as his sister does the same they discretely move their great uncle away from the bus stop. Once farther away from his source of stress Ford begins unconsciously leading them down the dirt road into the direction of the forest. Only after the bus stop is out of sight and she sees his stress diminish does she begin the conversation again.

“I don’t really care so long as it isn’t mean, but I’ll nearly always answer to Mabel.”

“And you can call me Dipper… It sorta caught on you know?”

“Also question: can we call you something other than great uncle Stanford it’s kinda long ya know?” 

“I suppose…. What-what do you have in mind?”

“Instead of calling him Great Uncle we could combine them and we can call him Grun-”

“How about we just call you Uncle Ford. Respectful and simple, sound good?” Dipper states quickly interrupting his easily excited sister. 

Nodding his head in agreement at the title he falls silent and lets the children start their own conversation as the three of them continue on their way to his cabin. As they walk Ford does his best not to listen to the twins goof around him, and instead focuses on his surroundings to make sure they don’t get lost. However all this does is upset him more as he catches sight of old signs with faded writing nailed to several trees along the path. Eyes misting Ford then looks over his shoulder to look at the kids in hopes of distracting himself. He watches as they have a funny face off each trying to make the other laugh the hardest. Feeling nostalgic at their games he turns back to the path, and lets out a sigh at the sight of his slightly run down cabin. 

Speeding up if only to get back into the safety of his home Ford barely notices that the twins have stopped talking, and instead are staring in wary apprehension at the shack where they will be staying for the entire summer. Following their guardian at a much slower pace they wait quietly on the worn porch as their caretaker unlocks the numerous security measures he has for his home. Once he finally cracks the last lock he opens the door leading the two preteens in. As they walk inside their heads turn every which way in order to take everything in.

The entry room is bare of anything remotely personal and coated in a light film of dust. Following after their Great Uncle, frowns deepen on each of the twins’ faces when they notice that most of the rooms they enter are in a similar state of emptiness. However there was a moment of curiosity when they passed by a strangely empty hallway without any sort of explanation from their relative. Tour ending in what once could have been the attic the children stare in slight horror at the sight of two mattresses shoved on opposite sides of the room. 

“I know it not the best….but I figure it is at least acceptable for now?” Ford states nervous at how they’ll react.

“It’s fine, once we get our stuff put up it will look more like-” 

“I’m gonna need tape, and stickers, and glitter! Lots of glitter! This room isn’t Mabel approved yet but I think I can work with it….maybe.” Mabel interrupts her brother’s calm reassurances as she races over to the bed on the right and begins to get to work on decorating it. 

“You’ll have to excuse Mabel’s over eagerness…. Our parents didn’t tell us much about you and she’s worried she won’t make a good impression.” Dipper whispers as he watches his twin.

“So she’s decorating?”

“Making art of any kind helps calm her down, and decking out a room with glitter definitely fits that description.”

“I see….I’ll leave you to it…. Dinner is at 6:30….” Ford informs them before making a hasty retreat to somewhere else in the house.

Watching his sister for only a moment more Dipper than shakes his head before beginning to unpack himself. After twenty minutes both preteens are finished personalizing their half of the room. On Mabel’s side are poster after poster of boybands and cute animals hanging on the splintered wooden walls while plushies take over her bed. In contrast on Dipper’s side he has books on various genres stacked up around the bed as well as several hand held puzzles scattered across his mattresses comforter. Both pleased with their work they go to their respected sides and spend some time messing with the items they brought with them until dinner comes along.

Heading downstairs together the silently agree to question their guardian more about himself as they eat however when they get there they find the kitchen empty. Walking over to the stove Dipper finds a pot of boiling soup. Turning towards his sister he is about to suggest they call the police only to find her staring at a note by the fridge. Curiosity filling him, he goes to stand by her side and reads the note over her shoulder.

_Children,_

_I’m sorry I’m not able to join you for dinner. Please enjoy the soup I have made for you both. Also feel free to stay up as late as you wish but if you do stay up later than eight I ask of you DO NOT GO OUTSIDE. The woods are very dangerous ESPECIALLY at night._

_Sleep well and I’ll see you in the morning,_

_SFP._

“Weird note. I wonder why he couldn’t come.”

“Why do you think he put so much emphasis on us not going into the woods?” Dipper asks as he looks through the windows into the dark outside.

“Dip-dot he’s been living here for years. He’s probably worried that some of the wildlife will hurt us if we go into the woods without his protection.” Mabel answers sagely.

Turning away from the window at her words he soon finds himself with a bowl of hot soup in his hands. Rushing over to the table so he doesn’t burn his fingers Dipper gives a glare at his laughing sister as she herself gets a bowl. However he’s the one laughing as she too runs over to the table when she realizes how hot the soup makes the ceramic. Glaring at her twin for a moment they soon both start to giggle at each of their foolishness. Later after they’ve eaten and spent several hours watching TV they both go to sleep looking forward to tomorrow.

 

“I’m bored!” Mabel groans from her spot on the chair.

Nodding in agreement at his sister’s assessment they both continue to watch TV despite having seen this episode five times already this week. After seeing their Great Uncle on that first day neither Dipper nor Mabel have seen hide or tail of him since then. He hasn’t abandoned them completely though, at every few hours a homemade meal appears either in the kitchen or some form of takeout arrives at the door. Leaving them with nothing to do but mope around the cabin. Luckily just when a ‘new’ episode was about to start a loud noise came from the kitchen. 

Looking at each other warily they look around the room for anything they can use for a weapon. Unfortunately the only thing they find is an old rotting bat hidden under the chair. Taking the bat in hand Dipper walks towards the kitchen doing his best to stay in front of his sister. Stopping at the door they take a breath before rushing through the door with Mabel somehow in front fists raised. Yet when they get in the room they are shocked into silence at what they see.

A tall lithe red head is sitting at their table finishing off their breakfast seemingly unaware of the two kids presence in the room. Lowering the bat Dipper turns to his sister and they both find themselves watching the strange teenager as she continues to eat. Once the last of the food is polished off she seems to turn to the kids her green eyes shining bright as she beckons them over. Nervous but confidant they can take the teen if need be the preteens come closer to hear what it is she wants to tell them. 

“Ok first off name’s Wendy and I have been asked by the general public to keep an eye on you in case Mr. Pines here forgets he actually has to take care of you kids.” She begins making sure to keep her voice calm to put them both at ease.

“The general public?” 

“The town I mean. About thirty years ago Ford used to be real close to the rest of the people here. Threw parties, talked to people, even went into town for more than just supplies. Point is he was real close to the town.”

“But something happened didn’t it?” Dipper asked knowingly having seen scenarios like this in horror movies.

“Yeah… Five years after he started his business this weird natural disaster happened freaking out the entire town. After that Ford didn’t act the same anymore. He closed his attraction and then cut off as much contact with the town as possible. Lots of the people got worried…. A rumor even started that some shapeshifter replaced him during the disaster.”

“A shapeshifter really! That’s amazing is there any evidence-”

“Shhhh dip-dot she’s not finished with her story.” Mabel halts her brother’s train of thought before it completely takes hold in his head.

“Now like I said it’s just a theory and I only know two people who say they believe it, but I figure I should tell you since I plan on taking you to see one of said people today so you’re not completely bored out of your mind.”

“Woohoo field trip! Field trip! Field Trip!”

“Hold up let me get my notebook. I want to be able to write down anything they might tell me about Uncle Ford being a shapeshifter!”

Quietly laughing to herself, she watches as both preteens race around the cabin grabbing their shoes and anything else they’re thinking that they might need for their first outing this summer. Once they’re ready Wendy leads them out the door towards her bike parked in the drive. Putting on her helmet she motions for them to get into the attached wagon. After the two are comfortable she takes off down the dirt path towards the edge of town. It takes a bit, but soon enough she hears two amazed gasps behind her when she stops her bike in front of the tourist trap. 

The building is similar in design to their Great Uncle’s cabin but a lot livelier than the home they’ve been staying in for the summer. Following Wendy inside their wonder turns to complete awe as they take in the carefully sculpted mythical creatures all over the place. Mabel heads for the room with the fluffy creatures excited to feel the softness of their fur while her twin heads for the smaller items such as the bugs covered in amber. Then right as Wendy is about to call out and ask them to come back a loud laugh distracts her. Turning towards the sound a smile forms on her face as she takes sight of her boss. 

“Wendy dude there you are! I was wondering when you were going to show up. So who are the little hambones that came with you?” A bubbly young man asks drawing the attention of the two twins.

“Sorry Soos just checking up to make sure Mr. Pines isn’t leaving those kids to fend for themselves.”

“The shapeshifter you mean, and it’s great you brought them for a visit!”

“I’m sorry but I just have to make sure: you did just say shapeshifter right? As in the mythical being who can turn into anything they want whenever they want?” Dipper asks while clicking his pen in excitement at what this fellow conspiracist might be able to tell him.

“Yep little dude my Abuelita knew Stanford Pines. She said every third Tuesday of every month they would get together and watch soup operas. After that incident twenty-five years ago she told me he never stopped by for anything ever again.”

“Well surely a personality change, while incriminating, isn’t your only evidence… is it?”

“No dude I have other stuff too. Like Mcgucket’s reaction to ‘Mr. Pines’.”

“Mcgucket? Who’s Mcgucket?”

“Mcgucket’s the local repair man. In the past he had some…mental issues…but over the years and with the town pulling together we managed to get him some help…however there are days…..” Wendy answers trailing off at the end as if lost in thought.

“Anyway my Abuelita always said that whenever Mr. Pines was in town Mcgucket would latch onto him like he was a lifeline ya know dude. However after the disaster Mcgucket wouldn’t go near ‘Mr. Pines’ without screaming.”

“Any other evidence?” Dipper asks writing down each bit of proof to later draw conclusions from it.

“Then there was the bonfire. Lazy Susan swears up and down that a month after the incident she saw ‘Mr. Pines’ setting fire to something in the woods near the Gleeful’s place.” 

“What kind of something?”

“Nobody knows for sure. I must have asked Susan a hundred times, but all she would tell me is that after he set the fire and high tailed it out of there someone seemed to run into the flames to get something. She asked Charles Gleeful the next day what was burned near his property, but all he said was he found some charred papers and a big pile of ash.”

“Interesting what did the papers say-”

Interrupting whatever question Dipper was about to ask is the sound of several car doors closing outside the building. Giving an apologetic smile to the kid Soos quickly heads out the door to woo the tourists into spending more money than they usually would. Shaking her head at her friend/bosses actions Wendy motions for Dipper to follow her into one of the exhibit rooms. Inside they find Mabel climbing on top of the stuffed ‘yeti’ and cooing into its fur. 

“Come on Mabel, I need to get you two back to your Great Uncle’s place.” Wendy says as she gets the sweater wearing preteen off the sculpture and onto the floor.

“Can’t we stay a bit longer?” 

“Sorry kid. I got a job to do plus Mr. Pines might freak out if you’re gone too long.”

“Ok, if you say so.”

Giving them a relaxed smile she leads them back to her bike through the crowd and then rides out of there with them in tow. Once again it only takes a bit before their back on their Great Uncle’s porch waving goodbye to their new teenage friend as she heads back to work. Sighing to herself when the red head is out of view, Mabel is about to head back inside to boredom only to catch sight of her brother staring into the woods scientific interest filling his gaze. Knowing that that was the same look as the one that lead to their science fair experiment in third grade being what it was she immediately is on guard for what he is about to say.

“I’m gonna go out there.” Dipper comments with determination in his voice.

“What?! No we can’t remember Uncle Ford said-”

“He only said not to at night Mabel! It’s still broad daylight! Besides I just wanna see if this forest is as weird as everybody keeps saying it is.”

“Dipper you can’t go into the woods alone.” Mabel states in total seriousness.

“Come on Mabel I promise I’ll be careful I’ll even leave a note for Uncle Ford and-”

“I mean it Dipper you are not going into those woods alone…..because I’m coming with you.”

“But Mabel it’s-you mean it? You’d spend your time helping me with this…paranormal stuff?”

“Course Bro-bro I can’t let you go monster hunting without me, now can I?”

Smiling at his sister he gives her a brief hug before they both head inside to get supplies for the adventure. Dipper grabs an old hiking backpack from one of the closets and brings it into the kitchen where Mabel has already gathered some water bottles and a several snack bars. Once getting that in the bag they both exit the house and head off into the woods talking about nothing truly important. Sadly after spending about an hour in the wilderness Dipper sees something strange up ahead and runs after it thus getting separated from his twin.

“Dipper? Dipper!” Mabel screams out hoping her brother will hear her.

Hearing nothing in response her head drops and she begins heading in the direction she thinks they came from. However the farther she goes the less she recognizes the trail. Right as she’s about to turn around and head back the way she came Mabel catches sight of something shiny from out of the corner of her eye. Curious instead of afraid she follows the sparkle until she finds herself surrounded by crystals growing from strange purple trees that seemed to spring up around her. 

Touching the crystals she can reach she looks around in awe until a dark burgundy colored crystal on the ground catches her eye. Walking over to it Mabel reaches down to pick it up only to freeze when she hears a twig snap in front of her. Lifting her head slightly her eyes go wide when she catches sight of a large wolf like thing standing in the light of the stones. She watches as it moves closer causing the scales it’s covered in to change colors due to the reflected light. 

As it moves towards her Mabel begins to smell something foul and horrid. Shaking in terror when it’s finally in front of her, she nearly pukes when she notices its red stained teeth and the bits of flesh trapped in the scales above its claws. Closing her eyes she silently apologizes to her brother for abandoning him as she awaits death at the claws of this creature. Though instead of the sound of closing jaws all she hears is the clink of crystal hitting crystal. A minute of no activity passes before she opens her eyes again only to see the beast staring at her with its four cloudy lilac eyes. 

Another second of watching her passes and then the scaled wolf seems to motion its head downward. Looking down at its prompting she finds a golden colored crystal on top of the burgundy one. Raising her eyes again to the beast’s Mabel watches as it leans down to nudge the gems closer to her. Assuming that it wants her to take them she slowly picks them up and pulls them close to her chest. Giving off a fanged and foul smelling smile the creature then turns around and seems to blend back into the crystal’s light as it makes its exit.

She waits a total of five minutes before she takes off, crystals still in hand, in the opposite direction terror fueling her on. After who knows how long she begins slowing down only to spend up again when she hears some faint voices coming from the right of her. Bursting through the bushes into a clearing Mabel is nearly in tears when she sees both her twin and her Great Uncle standing there. Moving closer Dipper notices and begins rambling excitably to her not noticing her emotional state.

“Mabel you should have seen it! I heard this noise and I followed it-sorry about ditching you by the way- and there she was well I mean maybe it was a she I don’t really know but it was a Gorgon Mabel! A real live gorgon! And then when it started glaring at me I looked away like all the myths tell you to and then Uncle Ford showed up and it ran away but it was so cool Mabel real live proof of a mythical creature!” 

She’s about to interrupt her brother’s rambles to tell him what happened to her, but before she can she catches sight of her Great Uncle’s face. A small smile is on his lips as he listens to her brother talk all about his encounter and it strikes her as familiar in a way. Realizing if she tells her brother what happened he might be more reluctant to enter the forest where he found such happiness she decides to keep her….incident… to herself. Nodding to herself at her plan she tunes back into the conversation just in time to hear her summer guardian begin lecturing them both on entering the woods without someone there to watch their backs.


	2. Chapter 2

The TV is showing another rerun, but she doesn’t seem to notice nor care. Instead her attention is discretely focused on the two individuals laughing in the kitchen as they continue their game. Finally deciding to do something about it Mabel hops down from the chair and goes to ask if she can join. However she doesn’t get past the doorway before she freezes. Suddenly nervous she bites her lip as she waits for them to notice her only to leave after a few moments once they prove too entranced in their game. Heading back to the living room Mabel is about to drown her melancholy in a somewhat funny show about a duck when the sound of a bike skidding on dirt stops her. Mood perking up she runs outside to go greet her red-headed friend. 

“Wendy, you’re here!... I thought you had to work today?” Mabel asks as the two of them head over to the porch to sit.

“Nah Soos gave me the day off said he was going to hang with Mcgucket for a bit.”

“They’re pretty close aren’t they?”

“Mcgucket’s a cool guy to hang with… Anyway why are you sitting out here all alone?” The red-head asks worry and protective rage mixing in her eyes.

“Oh no reason….Just wanted to catch a little sunlight is all….”

“Really?”

“….No….not really.” Mabel mumbles after a second with her head falling onto to her knees.

“Well then tell me what’s going on. I promise I won’t laugh.”

“It’s just… I thought this summer would be fun, ya know? Me, Dip-Dot, and our mysterious relative hanging out in the woods….bonding…being a family….”

“I thought I heard through the grape vine that Mr. Pines took you guys on a nature hike the other day?” Wendy asks with the rage slowly gaining ground.

“That was only because he needed some water from a Chimera’s Spring for the ward around the cabin and didn’t want to leave us ‘unprotected’ while he went.” 

“I see….and is that the only contact you’ve had with Pines this entire time?”

“No…He’s been here but…..”

“But what?”

“But him and Dipper get along so well and-”

“And you’re feeling left out?”

“Yes but I shouldn’t! I mean Dip-dot’s always had issues with making friends and for him to find someone so like him is great and I feel horrible for wishing that he’d spend time with me but I can’t help it and-and-and-”

Losing herself into tearful stammering she curls into herself as if to hide from the world. Luckily not even two seconds pass since she started crying before two lanky arms wrap around her and pull her close. Latching on with a surprising amount of strength Mabel proceeds to stain her friend’s plaid a darker shade with her tears. After what seems like forever the preteen’s crying stops and she just lies there sniffling while listening to Wendy’s calming heartbeat. 

“Feel better kiddo?” 

“A bit……” Mabel answers still sniffling.

“Great. Now is there anything I can do to cheer you up?” Wendy asks wanting to make her charge smile.

“…..Is there a craft store nearby?” 

“Yep why?”

“I found some crystals in the woods and I wanna make some jewelry with them.”

“Crystals huh? Can I see what you’re working with before we go? My aunt worked with them for a bit and taught me some things. Hate for you to buy something you end up not needing.”

Smiling when Mabel grabs her hand she allows herself to be led into the cabin. As they walk Wendy notices from the corner of her eye the two familiar shadows on the kitchen wall. Shaking herself out of her unjustified rage she continues to follow the preteen up the stairs into the large room the twins share. She watches as Mabel goes to her bed and pulls out a box from underneath. Moving closer to get a better look inside Wendy’s eyes widen when she catches sight of the two gems sitting on top of several rolls of yarn. Getting an uncomfortable feeling when she stares at the yellow one the teenager steps forward to try and figure out what’s wrong with it.

“My plan is to get some wire and wrap it around the crystals to make the ‘charm’ for the necklace….What do you think?” Mabel asks without taking her eyes off the stones.

“Do you really need to use both?” Wendy barely suppressing a shudder when Mabel rubs her finger along the golden one’s edge.

“Yeah….When I look at both of them….I feel…. like nothing could stop me….that the world’s on my side….does that make sense?”

“Sorta I guess….To be honest I feel kinda sick looking at that yellow one.”

“Oh….”

Watching as the preteen’s previous good mode plummets to what it was when she arrived Wendy inwardly curses at her lack of tact. Shaking herself to get over the creepiness that crystal seems to radiate she puts her hand on Mabel’s head. Running her pale fingers through the twin’s chestnut locks she gives a little laugh as she removes her hand and turning to the exit. Walking closer to the door she waits a second before looking over her shoulder.

“You coming or not squirt?” 

“B-but I thought…” Mabel utters in surprise.

“It’s your art project kiddo who am I to decide what it should or shouldn’t be?” Wendy commits with a smile as she walks out into the hall.

Continuing to move towards the stairs her grin gets wider when she hears lighter feet rush after her. Feeling proud at how she’s handling this emotional situation despite having no prior experience Wendy doesn’t even notice they’re outside again until Mabel finishes hooking up the wagon to her bike. Laughing at the obvious excitement on her charge’s face she gets on the bike and petals off in the direction of town. She rushes down the road going as fast as she can just to hear Mabel giggle and scream to go faster. Soon enough though she is forced to stop when they reach their destination. 

“This is Gravity Falls craft store?!” Mabel nearly screams as they walk into the huge building.

“What can I say? The townsfolk like their crafts.”

Letting out the squeal she’s been holding in she barely hears the yelled order to meet her at the check-out in an hour as she runs off to explore. Slowing down only when she has lost sight of the entrance Mabel begins going up and down each aisle hoping for some kind of inspiration to help take her mind of things. Sadly nothing she sees sparks anything so she follows the signs to the wire aisle. Walking down she stops in front of the selection and tries to pick out the color which will bring out the most beauty from the gems. It isn’t until a voice startles her out of her thoughts however that Mabel realizes she was staring at two spools of wire for the last ten minutes. 

“S’rry darl’n didn’ mean ta interrupt. It’s jus’ you’re blockin the good sequins.” A grinning younger boy states with an obvious accent. 

Looking down to where he’s pointing she blushes to find she was blocking off the boxes of bright blue sequins. Stepping backwards she watches wondering what a young boy would want with sequins let alone with five boxes worth. Deciding it’s none of her business Mabel is about go back to picking out wire when she catches sight of something sparkly around his neck. Curious now she waits until he’s done grabbing boxes before asking him about it.

“So um….ok this is gonna sound weird but what’s around your neck?” Mabel asks only to cringe inwardly at how awkward that sounded.

“Ya musta n’ver been ta the sowth befor’. It’s called ah bolo tie. Real popular down there so I got tis one special.” 

“Can’t say I have, by the way the names Mabel….Mabel Pines.”

“Gideon Gleeful and it’s ah pleasure ta meet a creature as charm’n as you.” Gideon says with a strange glint entering his eyes after hearing her name.

“Awww thanks….that’s so sweet.”

“Not as sweet as you I’m sure….Anyway why are ya lookin’ at wire?”

“I’m making a necklace and I need something to hold the crystals together.”

“That explains why ya were focus’n on color don’t wanna make a bad contrast.”

“Exactly. Hey you seem to know a lot about fashion mind helping me find some wire that won’t upstage a golden and a burgundy stone?”

“I would be honored.”

She spends the next twenty minutes talking with this kid about anything under the sun. It starts with what colors go good with burgundy. Then shifts to what the perfect outfit for summer would be. Which transforms somehow into a brief conversation about past relationships. Only for it to end with a rant on why the ending to a show ruined all the character development they built over the entire series. 

“Wow….no idea one could feel so strongly ‘bout tha’ sorta thing.” Gideon utters still in a daze of sorts as Mabel catches her breath.

Opening her mouth to begin another rant or to possibly say something that will explain the first one she is interrupted by an obvious fake cough. Turning to look she spots Wendy staring at her with a grin on face. Surprised at why she’s there Mabel looks over only for her eyes to widen when she sees how much time has passed. Turning back to Gideon she gives an apologetic smile and then grabs the magenta wire they were discussing earlier. However before she can make a move in Wendy’s direction a small hand takes a hold of her wrist. 

“Wait befor’ ya go…. Do ya wanna hang out tomorrow?” Gideon asks eyes lighting up with something as he looks at her.

“Sure I’d love to! Do you need directions or…?”

“Nah I know where ya Great Uncle’s cabin is. See ya tomorrow then darl’n”

Giving her new friend a little wave goodbye Mabel then proceeds to start babbling on about everything they were talking about earlier to her willing audience as they head to the check-out. All the while Wendy is practically dancing on the inside at the idea of having helped Mabel find a friend to hang out with besides her. Neither seeing, of course, the devious smirk forming on Gideon’s face as he watches Mabel leave.

 

Opening the door once she can no longer hear bike tires on dirt Mabel walks inside assuming that the boys will be too distracted to notice hr. However as she turns around after closing the door she jumps about a foot in the air with both Dipper and her Uncle standing there looking concerned. Thoroughly surprised she focuses on her twin in hopes of getting a clear answer. 

“Where were you? We finished the game and you were gone.” Dipper asks worry in his tone at the thought of his sister exploring this strange town alone.

“Wendy took me to the craft store….”

“You should have told us where you were going.” Ford interjects disapproval in his voice.

“I didn’t wanna interrupt your game.” Mabel answers upset at his unjustified anger.

“Well next time tell us ok? We thought something happened.” Dipper asks waiting to break the new tension.

“Sure thing bro-bro….So what’s for dinner, pizza again?”

“Spaghetti actually…..so why did you need to go the craft store?” 

“Needed some wire for a project.”

Falling silent at her lackluster answer he tries to think of something that will catch her attention. Making a ‘do something’ motion to their Great Uncle, Dipper tries to get him to speak up in hopes of getting his sister back into her usual bubbly mood. Luckily Ford seems to get it and proceeds to swallow what’s in his mouth before speaking up.

“Mabel…There is a movie at the drive in tonight about plague infecting the world it seems quite promising in regards to entertainment…..Would like to see it with us?”

“No thanks….. I’ll work on my project….but you two have fun.” Mabel answers with a happier tone so not to worry them.

“If you are worried the movie is primarily about science saving the day you do not need to. Since it is a Hollywood movie it most likely will be filled with junk biology and pointless romantic subplots.”

“I’m not worried I just want to finish this.”

“Why the rush?” Dipper cuts in wanting to know what makes this art project so special.

“Well I wanna show the finished product off to Gideon when he comes over to tomorrow.”

“Gideon who’s Gideon?” Both ask with worry in their voices.

“A friend I made at the store. He’s coming over to hang out tomorrow. 

“Is he…does he want to….Is it a date?” Ford gets out awkwardly.

Bursting out into laughter she shocks the two of them into completely silence. After several minutes of her giggling uncontrollably and them staring at her Mabel does her best to stop. Sadly when she looks up at them and sees their faces she can’t stop herself from laughing again. Finally after another five minutes she manages to hold a straight face long enough to explain.

“Date him? He’s like nine Uncle Ford.”

“Oh….Well….that’s good…uh Dipper how about we leave your sister and go see that movie.” Ford utters wanting to escape the uncomfortable situation he unintentionally made.

“Yeah sounds like a good idea.”

Watching as the two of them leave looking like they just had the ‘talk’ with their parents she shakes her head with a grin and quickly finishes her food. Once done Mabel goes upstairs to start working on her necklace. Pulling out the crystals she begins the long and tedious process of twisting the wire around them to attempt to create a bail able to hold them both to the chain. An hour later after twisting and untwisting she finally thinks she’s got it sturdy enough to put on the chain. Smiling when it gets on and stays on with no issues she turns her attention to the rest of the wire and what she can do with it. 

Inspiration strikes and suddenly she’s twisting more wire around in the hopes of creating a unique shape to attach to the crystals for an added design. Several minutes pass before she has her shape: An eye with a swirling galaxy silhouette for the pupil. Surprised at what she made but unable to deny it fits somehow Mabel glues it carefully in the center so it touches both gems. Holding it up to see if it needs anything else her breath catches in her throat when she sees how the light coming in through the crystals reflects against the wire to make stars appear. Proud of her artistic achievement though accidental she puts it by her bed before drifting off to sleep. 

 

The sun is shines bright overhead as she waits for Gideon to show up. Humming a little tune to herself to pass the time she barely notices the window’s curtain rustle for the sixteenth time. Finally she spots the sight of pale white hair against the dark brown of the bark. Smiling Mabel jumps up and starts waving like crazy. Knowing he spotted her by the smile on his face she sits back down excitement practically radiating from her. 

“I see ya finished your necklace darl’n.” He says in greeting when he finally gets to the steps where she’s sitting. 

“Yep and check it out,” Mabel begins as she holds it up against the sunlight, “the eye turns into a real galaxy when you shine light into it.”

“Wow…That is somethin’. We picked a good color then.”

“Yeah. Anyway is there anything specific you wanted to do?”

“Well I thought we could go for a walk.”

“Like in the woods?”

“Well I was thinking more along the road.”

“Then yeah sure sounds fun.”

After opening the door to yell that their going the two of them head off on their walk. For a while the walk just as he said it would be. They stroll along the road talking about everything and nothing. However after that first hours passes Mabel begins to notice they’re veering more into the forest with each second. She’s about to tell him they lost the road when she spots it. A bright red cloth staining the dark green grass. Following him as they get closer it becomes obvious that it’s a picnic blanket and that he planned this.

“Very sneaky mister I never saw it coming.” Mabel says as she punches him in the shoulder.

“Well we had ta take ah break sometime so why not in comfort.” He answers barely hiding a wince from her punch. 

“That’s true I guess…but I mean did it have to be this far into the woods? What if…what if we upset one of the creatures?”

“Impossible-” He is about to continue for a ‘suspicious’ noise surprises interrupts him.

Both turning to the noise they watch as tall humanoid/bird creature lands on one of the trees branches. One by one more arrive until it is easy to see they are surrounded by them. Nervous but not wanting to show it for fear it might make things worse Mabel moves forward to the one who landed first. They stare at each other for a moment before the leader harpy jumps down to tower over her. Barely holding back the scream that wants to tear free of her throat she holds her gaze hoping the bravery will work in their favor. 

“Eyes of stars will you burn long or burn bright?” The harpy asks voice screeching through the air.

“What-t?” Mabel gets out through gritted teeth from how painful the creature’s voice is.

“She will know….she will see….burn long dear star before you go nova like he did.” 

Then just as she’s about to ask what they mean the harpy disappears with a flap of their olive wings. Turning to ask Gideon what’s going on she finds him staring at her with something like amazement in his eyes. Choosing not to focus on that, she looks up only to find the branches as empty as the air in front of her. Letting out a relieved sign she focuses her attention back to her friend to find he has bent down to pick up something. Walking over to him Mabel finds his rubbing his fingers over what looks like a talon. Having a fairly good guess about where that came from she is about to say he can have it when he places it in her hand. 

“Pretta sure they wanted you ta have it.” Gideon states that amazement still in his eyes. 

“What would I even do with it?”

“Doesn’t matta. Just keep it.”

“Alright….Can we go back to the cabin? I think that was enough excitement for one day.”

“Of course darl’n anything for you.”

She watches still somewhat tense as he gathers up the blanket. Following him as he leads them back to the road it takes a moment before the stress of that situation finally leaves her and she’s left with the excitement that comes with survival. For the rest of the walk back they talk only about the harpies and what they could have meant with their statement. Smiling when he leaves Mabel shouts out to him that they need to do this again some time.

Heading inside she goes upstairs ready to try and make something with the talon so the harpy’s gift doesn’t go to waste. However no matter what she tries they all just wouldn’t work right. A ring would be too clunky, a bracelet too unbalanced, and an earring would be too heavy. Just when she is about to give up she catches sight of some brackets and a light bulb goes off. Getting the glue she positions it carefully and seals it in place. Then after touching up the talon’s natural colors with a little glow paint to make it her own she considers it done. 

Grinning at yet another Mabel original with supernatural origins she puts it in her hair instead of her usual hairband. Getting up she heads downstairs to find several hours had past and that it’s now dark outside. Shrugging at how the boys must not have remembered to tell her about dinner she heads into the kitchen only to be surprised at finding them waiting there for her. Getting a bad feeling of Déjà vu she gives her twin a small smile only to find it not returned. 

“How long have you been back?” Ford asks eyes dark with what he considers justified anger.

“Ummm I think about four hours ago? Maybe three?”

“….I see. And the talon? I suppose you found that in your room?”

“Well no Gideon and I found it in the wo-” Mabel begins thinking she might as well be honest.

“You went into the woods without proper protection?!” 

“I didn’t intend to but Gideon had this great idea for a picnic spot and while we were there-”

“I don’t care about why! You went into the woods after I told you not to!” Ford growls out hoping his anger will convey how serious this is.

“Oh but its ok if Dipper goes into the woods?”

“That’s different he tells me and I can give him the proper equipment-”

“Are you telling me that if I asked right now to go into the woods you would say yes so long as I took what you told me to?” Mabel shouts out frustrated.

“No, but that’s because it’s-”

“But nothing! How can you not see that as a double standard?”

Leaving the table she decides she needs to clear her head so she heads outside uncaring of the possible danger. Hearing the door opening behind her Mabel sprints for the woods not wanting to talk anymore. A scream chases after her but she doesn’t listen to it. After several minutes of running she finds herself lost in the woods with only her glowing talon beret for light. Realizing that maybe she should have at least brought something else for light she sighs and picks a random direction to go into. Several minutes pass before she sees a light ahead. Running towards it a smile forms on her face when she recognizes who it is.

“Gideon!”

“Mabel….perfect timin’….”

“You won’t believe what happened just…now….what are doing in the woods this late anyway?” Mabel asks getting concerned when she sees the light is coming from the gem on his bolo. 

“That’s not important. All that matters is you’re here an’ you can help me.” Gideon says voice soft but eyes lit up with something darker.

“Yeah sure help you with what?” 

“With getting answers….”

“What kind of answers?”

“The kind that explains everything up with tis town!”

“I don’t know it seems like a normal town to me-” Mabel begins to say as she backs away from her raving friend.

Sadly before she gets very far a blue glow seems to surround her stopping her in place. Looking up her eyes widen when she sees the same glow surrounding his wild eyes. Matching that same color as the one his bolo is Mabel realizes he is controlling whatever is holding her. Fear filling her at what he could do she takes a deep breath before trying to reason with him. 

“I admit the towns a little weird but how could I help you find any of the answers? You would have better luck with my Great uncl-” She states only to be interrupted by him getting far too close.

“That’s where you’re wrong darl’n it has to be you. He likes to pretend he knows what’s here but he doesn’t! You however….you’re a part of it…..what the harpies did today just proves it! You’re the only one who can help learn the truth of tis place!”

“Gideon…..” Mabel whispers never seeing her own necklace begin to glow slightly.

“Yes darl’n?” He murmurs still in her personal space.

“You’re crazy.”

Moving her hand as quickly as her unexpected freedom allows her Mabel grabs the bolo and moves him as far away as possible. Now completely free of the gem’s control she turns to him and raises the tie high in the air. Then just as quick she throws it to the ground to shatter the crystal. In the resulting mini-explosion of magical dust neither child notices the strange glow to her crystals fade. Once the dust clears she leaves to follow after the sounds of someone shouting her name coming from the opposite direction. All alone in the dark, Gideon turns to the sparkly remains of his bolo and smiles.

“You are definitely what I’ve been looking for Mabel Pines…..No doubt about it.” Gideon says to himself eyes filled with determination.


	3. Chapter 3

The cabin is quiet when he gets up. Walking across the hall his blurry eyes take in sight of his kitchen in all its dusty glory. Quickly making his way over to the coffee machine he puts in the grinds to begin making a pot dark enough to wake him up. As he waits for the coffee to form he hears footsteps heading down the stairs. Looking over to the doorway Ford catches sight of his great niece who must have just woken up if her appearance is anything to go by. He sips at his now finished drink as she moves closer to the fridge never taking notice of her summer guardian watching her. Deciding that this might be a good time to talk to her he careful maneuvers her over to one of the chairs to it down. Once comfy he does the same in another chair across from her.

“….Do you wish to talk about why you were covered in a specialized form of pixie dust when we found you in the woods last night?”

He watches as the question is processed through her still tired mind. She opens her mouth as if to finally give him the answer only for a yawn instead to escape. Blinking slowly she reaches over and grabs his coffee. Then before he can stop her Mabel tips it back and drinks the remainder of his still fairly full cup. Staring wide-eyed now Ford fully expects her to either puke it back up or to start bouncing off the walls. However instead of either of those things she looks him died in the eye and answers his question.

“Gideon was acting crazy and he had this weird magic thing so I broke it.”

Falling silent at her answer and her continued dead stare he can’t help but strangely feel intimidated by his little niece. Luckily for Ford though another set of soft footsteps come down the stairs before joining them in the kitchen. Giving his sister a slight pat as he passes her Ford watches as Dipper then proceeds to make breakfast. Opening his mouth to ask what the preteen is making he is halted when Dipper begins his own form of inquisition of what happened last night. 

“So Mabel….. how long did it take you to find your way back to the cabin?” Dipper questions never taking his eyes off the meal he’s preparing. 

“Don’t know, but I did follow your voices back to the general location.” 

“Then why didn’t you alert us that you were near?” Ford asks surprise covering his tone at hearing she heard them calling for her. 

“Wanted to just go to sleep by that point.” Mabel answers without missing a beat as if she had been expecting that question. 

“I see….you do realize of course that an action like “going into the woods at night” will have consequences right?”

“What it is it then?”

“I have called Ms. Corduroy and she has informed me her boss is allowing you to work for today at his ‘business’ as punishment for disobeying the rules.”

“That’s fair I guess.”

“….that’s good then. Dipper, I will be gone today to run some errands so please stay inside the house while both your sister and I are gone.”

“Yeah ok.”

“Wonderful. Ms. Corduroy will be here at eight to get you Mabel don’t make her wait.”

Leaving the two kids alone at the table he proceeds to get ready for his trip into the woods. One by one he gathers all the needed supplies to get to his particular destination. After checking over them one last time to make sure he has everything Ford heads back to the kitchen. Seeing the two children chatting happily brings a bittersweet smile to his face. Turning around before they notice him Ford then heads out the backdoor.

 

When Wendy finally showed up ten minutes late to pick up Mabel to take her to work Dipper had decided to join her if only for something to do besides watch TV. So together both twins piled into the wagon and cheered the teenager on to go as fast as she could on the bumpy back roads. After a bit they arrived at the tourist trap and they are greeted by Soos at the front door.

“There you hambones are! I was getting worried. Anyway I got a surprise for you guys. My shack’s closed today!” 

“But Uncle Ford said Mabel would work for you today?” Dipper asks wondered if their uncle planned this.

“Shapeshifter never forget he’s a shapeshifter.” Soos says seriously as he invites everybody inside. 

“Soos….I don’t think he’s a shapeshifter.”

“Dip-dot come on don’t say that.”

“But Mabel the evidence doesn’t-”

“Look dude…..I know there isn’t a lot a proof about Pines being a shapeshifter. But when you hear the stories I hear of the amazing if impish guy he was before that day you’d want to believe anything that would explain why his personality took such a 180 it’s not even on the graph anymore.” Soos responds eyes slightly watery as if remembering something.

Falling silent at that admission Dipper watches clearly wanting to apologize as Wendy pats her boss on the back in a comforting manner. Giving her a tight smile Soos then shakes his head to bring a smile back on his face. Happy once more he motions them to follow him deeper into the shack. After a few minutes they reach a door and stop.

“Alright dudes what I am about to show you is a closely guarded secret only former and current Shack employees know about. Ya ready?” 

“Yeah.”

“Totally.”

“Well then dudes Welcome to the rec room!”

Pushing open the door he reveals to the two preteens a room filled with old arcade games and even a few newer multiplayer ones. Eyes lighting up at all the games they could be playing the twins split up and each begin a round of pixelated fun. Both Wendy and Soos watch for a minute before they too go about playing whatever catches their eye. For the next few hours the sound of cheesy 8-bit music fills the room.

 

“Dude you almost got her just a little more….” Soos encourages from his spot in the audience.

“Come on Mabel show him what you got!” Wendy cheers from her spot.

Neither preteen responds each too focused on trying to corner the other to deal the finishing blow. Then in a move almost too quick to see Mabel traps Dipper’s character using a cheat code before ending it all with a direct kick to his player’s head. Cheering when the cut scene of her character winning begins to play Mabel and Wendy proceed to do a little victory dance together. All the while Soos places a comforting hand on Dipper’s shoulder in hopes of softening the blow.

“It was simply not meant to be dude.”

“I just don’t see how she was able to use that cheat! It takes like twelve specific hand movements. How was she able to do them all before I could attack her back?” Dipper asks himself upset at his loss at one of his favorite games.

“She probably just faster than you man.”

“Yeah kiddo she’s got lightning hands!” Wendy says still dancing with Mabel.

“Whatever….you guys continuing playing I’m going to go for a little walk ok?”

“Aww come on just one more round? I’ll tie one of hands behind my back if it will make it more evenly matched?”

“No I think I’ll pass and just go for a walk.” Dipper states hiding his slight anger at his twin for embarrassing him.

“Just stay near the shack.” Soos tells him as he heads out the rec room door.

“Sure thing.”

Exiting the shack he walks around for a bit not really paying attention to where he’s going. After a few moments of that he finally starts focusing on his surroundings again only to realize he can barely see the shack’s billboard. Knowing he needs to turn around Dipper heads towards to the sign so he’ll at least know where he’s at. However before he gets far a bright light distracts him for just a second and invokes his natural curiosity. Heading over to where he saw the light he finds what looks like an extremely old shed.

Finding the door he tears away the vines blocking it and steps inside. His eyes widen as he takes in the all the old mining equipment hanging off the walls and laying against what little furniture there is. Walking around Dipper lightly touches some of the older objects just to get a feel of them. Yet right when he’s about to turn back and leave he sees what had to have caused the light sitting on the dust covered desk. 

A duel colored crystal seems to glow in what little light is in the shed. Picking it up he turns it around in his hands feeling the different textures the green and red sides of the stone are. Turning his attention back to the desk he searches for anything that could identify the crystal but finds nothing. Deciding to leave Dipper has a brief moment of indecision on what he should do with the gem. However in the end he resolves to take it with him if only as a gift for Mabel. Exiting the shed he then continues on the trail leading to the billboard. 

Sadly before he even gets three feet from the shed a loud growl is released in front of him. Eyes widening he sees a mountain lion not more than ten feet in front of him. Freezing in place he can’t move even when he notices it get into pouncing position. It’s only when it’s in the air lunging at him though that Dipper can even think about moving. At which point of course instinct takes over and all he can do is raise his arms to protect his eyes. 

A minute passes and then another and then three more and still no ripping or tearing. Scared but needing to know the truth he puts down his arms to stare dumbfounded at the lion seemingly frozen in mind air. Moving closer when it’s oblivious it can’t hurt him Dipper watches and notices that it is moving just at an extremely slow rate. Confused at how it came to move so slow he looks around for the reason only for his eyes to freeze once they land on the crystal still in his hand. 

Later after messing around with the thing for about ten minutes he discovers if light is refracted from the green side of the crystal whatever it hits will slow down depending on how much light hits it. While on the other hand if it is refracted from the red side whatever it hits will return to its normal speed. Grinning from ear to ear Dipper tightens his grip on the gem before running towards the billboard this time letting nothing distract him. Once he reaches it he makes the necessary turns and soon enough is back at the shack. 

Spotting Mabel getting a drink from the fridge he quickly and stealthily shines a little green refracted light onto her hands. Smiling to himself Dipper then hides the crystal in his vest and walks over to her. Eyes lighting up when she sees him Mabel grabs him and pulls him closer. 

“Glad your back we were about to send out the search party.”

“Well that would have been awkward.” 

“Right? Anyway Soos says we can hang out here for another hour before Wendy has to take us back.”

“Nice….hey do you mind if we have a rematch on Fight Fighters again? I think I have a strategy that might beat you this time.” Dipper asks trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

“Sure I mean if you want to.”

“Sweet.”

Walking together back into the rec room the two of them pick their characters and begin the fight anew. However this time Mabel’s hand movements are slower than normal and she can’t move her character as fast as she usually can. Thus resulting in her character getting cornered and killed by Dipper’s. Unnerved by her hands’ performance she is about to tell her brother when she sees how happy he looks. Deciding to keep it to herself Mabel and Dip-dot split up again to play some more solo games. Yet despite not having an audience she still can’t figure out what is wrong with her hands. 

 

Hours later the two of them are back at the cabin waiting for their Uncle to get back home. They both sit there bored watching a rerun of some stupid show about a tiger and a fist. Wanting something to do that’s at least somewhat more exciting than this Mabel asks if he wants to join her in making bag ice cream. Feeling just as uninterested in the show as her Dipper nods as he gets up from the chair and heads into the kitchen. Once there they get the necessary ingredients to make bag ice cream and get started.

Yet they hit a snag when while mixing the milk and cream an accidental squeeze sends the milk and cream mix shoot out of the bag and hit Dipper in the back on his vest. Not wanting it to stain his shirt Mabel swiftly makes a move to get it off him and into the sink when a cluck on the floor stops her. Picking up what fell she stares at the duel colored stone trying to figure out why her twin had it. Its only when a fly goes through the green refracted light and slows to near no movement does she finally understand what’s going on. 

“You cheated.” Mabel accuses eyes bright with anger.

“Well you cheated first! The booby trap code is not a regulated move the characters are supposed to know.” 

“We agreed that anytime we play a video game if we can sacrifice the time to do the cheat than we can use it.”

“….yeah I guess we did agree to that.” Dipper mumbles knowing when he’s beat.

“So you admit you cheated?”

“Yes but I swear I was going to return your hands to normal.”

“Good….you know I should have guessed you did something like this.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean when it comes to fight games I always win. So when you won I should have known you weren’t playing right.”

“I can win a fight without cheating!”

“Oh yeah? Prove it then.”

Tackling her they both proceed to roll around the floor neither one getting the upper hand as they continue to wrestle to prove who’s the better fighter. Somehow as they fight they manage not only to get outside, but they also succeed in activating the gem several times on each other causing their body parts to be out of sync speed wise. It all comes to a head when the crystal goes flying and lands at just the right angle to bathe both of them in green refracted light until their equal in speed all across their body. 

Knowing that they’re both slower than they should be they try to get to the crystal to fix everything only for a pale hand grabbing the crystal to ruin that plan for them. Moving their heads up as fast as they can, they find Gideon staring at them with a dark grin staining his face as he takes in their slower speed. Turning towards Mabel he places a hand on her cheek and stares into her eyes his lighting up with satisfaction. 

“I told ya, you would help me find the answers I’ve been lookin’ for darl’n, an’ now that I got tis I can search your great uncle’s house withou’ him bein’ able ta stop me. For a man whose clueless about a lot of things he stills knows when he’s sitting on a secret bigger than him. But don’t worry I promise once I find it I’ll come back for ya.” Gideon reassures her before turning around and heading to the cabin to begin his search.

Leaving the two alone they try to go after him but soon discover that can’t even move an inch without it taking forever. Sitting there watching the world pass by so quickly Mabel can’t help but feel anger at what they got themselves in to. Then after another indeterminable amount of time later she finally asks what she wanted to ask since she found out.

“Why did you cheat? I’ve beaten you before in video games it never made you do this so why now? Why cheat now?” 

“I don’t know I guess….I guess I was just embarrassed that Soos and Wendy saw me lose because of one stupid well placed cheat-code.”

“Oh….That sorta makes sense…..I guess…” 

“Why did you wanna play another game so badly?”

“…I….I just wanted to do something with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well lately you’ve been spending most of your time with Uncle Ford and that’s fine don’t get me wrong, but……it gets lonely at the cabin when you guys are away.”

“Huh…never thought about it that way…..well you know you just have to ask if you want join us.”

“Yeah…..of course…..just ask.” Mabel mumbles inwardly cursing how blind her brother is to the obvious.

“Hey wait a minute…..Mabel I think that might be a chipped off piece of the crystal!” Dipper shouts as he points to a small but bright flash on the ground a few feet away.

“Maybe….I’ll go check it out.”

“Hey why you? What can’t I be the one?”

“Because I’m the one who can, for some reason, move faster even when slowed down.”

“Alright, alright just hurry. We have no idea when Uncle Ford is coming home and I don’t wanna even guess at what might happen if you become too slow to breath in oxygen.”

Nodding her head, Mabel moves as swiftly as she is able towards the small sparkle in the dirt. However any hope she had of fixing this goes out the window when she sees the blue coloring it gives off. Tearing up at the hopelessness of it all she takes a moment to breathe before continuing forward. Picking it up to so she can show her twin from there that it’s not the right gem she suddenly sees the world moving slower than it should be even in her normal state. Going over to her brother she is surprised to see him focused on where she was and not on how she’s in front of him. 

Realizing it must be the crystal that is causing her extreme speed she drops it in his lap only for it not to do anything but slow her back down to the speed she had when she touched it. Surprised at seeing her in front of him so quickly Dipper is about to ask what happened when she reaches down to grab something and disappears from sight. A second passes and suddenly he finds his arm interlaced with hers and the world moving a whole slower than it should.

“What’s going on?”

“The blue stone makes you go faster if you hold it…..and I linked us together so we don’t have to choose who gets left behind because there’s only one of it and two of us.”

“Good idea. Ready to go catch Gideon and teach him a lesson?” Dipper asks humor filling his voice.

“Sure I’m thinking of making a hobby of it for the summer.”

“Sounds like a good one to have in all honesty.”

Walking arm in arm the two head to the cabin to find their Uncle just about to walk in. Going in through the back door since his almost still form is blocking the door they find themselves in what can only be called a trashed house. Groaning they both decide to get Gideon first then worry about the mess. Finding him staring at the wall in the hallway they grab him and then take him to the living room where they tie him up. After that Dipper uses the crystal to correct their speed so when they let go of the blue crystal they well be moving normally again. From there it’s a simple matter of Mabel letting the gemstone go and crushing it under her shoe when Dipper is distracted by Ford’s entry.

“What happened in here?!” Ford nearly screams when he takes in just what’s been done to his home.

“Oh Uncle Ford! We’re so glad your back!” 

“Yeah! Mr. Ramírez kept me late and Dipper got worried so-”

“So I went over there to make sure she was alright-”

“Which I was.”

“Which she was then when she was allowed to leave we came straight back here-”

“Only to find Gideon here wrecking the place. So we had to-”

“Trap him which took a bit but we had just managed-”

“To secure him when you got here.”

“I see…..Well then if you excuse me, Mr. Gideon was it and I need to have a little chat about breaking and entering.”

They watch as their uncle picks up and carries Gideon to another room to chew him out. Laughing quietly they listen as Ford then calls Gideon’s parents and proceeds to rant to them about not watching their delinquent of a kid. Then putting on serious faces when the two come back out they listen as Ford explains having to take Gideon home. Right before he leaves though he asks if they could while he was gone maybe start cleaning up the mess that was the living room. Agreeing if only to get the pale weirdo out of there faster they watch as the two exit then drive off in the direction of town.

Once the car is gone they both turn to each other and congratulate the other for a scene well done for a good ten minutes before they manage to stop fooling around. Still smiling the two of them begin cleaning up the mess one piece of trash at a time. As they work they talk and soon enough the conversation turns to something discussed earlier if only half-way.

“You know you’re always welcome to join in our DD&MD games….don’t you?” Dipper asks with some worry slipping into his tone towards the end. 

“Yeah I know….” 

“Good…That’s good.”

Comforted by her words he leaves the room to go dump some of the broken glass he’s found in the trash. However since he’s gone he never hears the angered muttering about how asking to join and being invited are two different things with two different meanings. Nor does he see the worry in her eyes when she stares at the blue dust remains of the stone that made her and only her faster than anything else. Yet when he comes into the room she’ll push those emotions and fears down to think about later while a smile only slightly fake takes their place.

By the time Ford gets back home the room is clean and orderly again with the twins tuckered out on the chair from the long but memorable day they’ve had. Smiling that same bittersweet smile he gently shakes them and tells them they at least need to eat something before they can crash. Helping each other up and into the kitchen the preteens watch with lidded eyes as he makes something simple for them to eat for dinner. Once that’s done he watches as they both go upstairs to get ready for bed. Shaking his head at the memories they bring up he quietly cleans up dinner before leaving the kitchen. 

Entering the living room he checks the place over just to make sure they put everything back where it should be. Then once he’s assured they did a good job he too decides to call it a day and get ready for bed. After brushing his teeth he makes a quick check on the wards before heading down the hall towards his room. And if he stops for a moment to stare at the same wall where Gideon was staring at not too long along ago…well no one’s awake to call him on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Early morning light filters into the room through the window bathing everything in a brighter hue. The birds outside are chirping a song that echoes about the silent cabin in a cheerful manner. A fading smell of something sweet lingers in the air around the room as if something were used as an enticement but it didn’t quite work as planned. Over all it wasn’t a bad day to wake up to in Mabel’s opinion. 

Spending only a brief moment to stare at the ceiling she then proceeds to throw the blanket off her. Now free from the bed’s warm confines, Mabel gets up and heads to the bathroom. After a quick shower she then gets dressed in her favorite shooting star sweater and puts on her homemade jewelry. Standing in front of the mirror to make sure everything looks nice she can’t help but give herself a little air kiss as a joke before turning around to head downstairs. 

With each step she takes bringing her closer to the first floor she finds her smile being replaced by a frown at how silent everything is. Upon reaching the main floor she warily looks around, from the base of the stairs, hoping to find some sight or sound to assure her everything is ok. Unfortunately for Mabel there is nothing to abate her fears in the hallway. Worried now she heads to the kitchen hoping to find a note of some kind to explain where her great uncle and her twin have gone. 

Stepping through the doorway, her eyes immediately head to the table where she spots a plate of decently cooked pancakes. Looking around the room once more as a precaution Mabel then soundlessly walks over to the table to get a better look. Standing over it she can now smell the familiar scent that was still in the attic whe she woke up. However despite the comfort the smell brings it is the note by its plate that sets her heart at ease. Sitting down she begins to read the message as she eats the cold pancakes.

_Mabel,_

_Uncle Ford offered to take us into town today in order to get more moonstone from a local gemstone enthusiast. However when I went to wake you up, you didn’t even twitch. Not even pancakes could wake you up! Anyway apparently Uncle Ford needs the moonstone now and couldn’t wait very long so we had to go without you. I hope you don’t mind._

_-Dipper_

_P.S. Uncle Ford wanted me to ask if you could dust the house a bit while we’re gone. He says it’s difficult to place ruins when dust covers every surface._

“Sure why not? It’s not like I have anything better to do.” Mabel mumbles to herself once she finishes the note. 

Polishing off the rest of pancakes, she sits there for a moment before slowly getting up. Deciding to clean up breakfast first she washes the dishes halfheartedly for a bit until the last of the syrup comes off the plate. Drying off her hands Mabel then tries to remember where the duster might be only not to be able to come up with anything. Groaning at how she now has to find the duster in order to start the job she begins to wonder if she should even waste her time. However a quick look to the living room door reminds her that all that’s been on for the past few days are the same reruns that she’s seen a million times. Not wanting to go through that again she commences the search for duster. 

Closest by closet she searches until finally, in the hallway to her Uncle’s room, does she find it. Reaching up to get it off the shelf, she accidentally nudges something else sending it crashing to the ground. Flinching at the sound it made when it hit the ground Mabel reaches down to inspect it to see if it broke. However when she picks it up all she finds is a tattered stuffed animal. Looking closer she finds a broken eye on its face which she can only assume is what made the noise when it hit the ground. 

“Sorry about that I didn’t see you there…..” Mabel apologizes not really knowing why.

Staring at the stuffed thing to see if it actually talks back she is sorta let down when it doesn’t. Mumbling to herself about her own over active imagination she then reaches up again and this time successfully grabs the duster. However as she’s leaving the closet instead of putting the stuffed animal back on its shelf Mabel decides to take it with her. 

“Figured after injuring you I might as well take you on an adventure around the rest of the house.” She tells the toy just wanting to pretend for a moment she has someone to talk to. 

Room by room she goes cleaning up all the while talking to the stuffed animal so she doesn’t feel alone. For the next hour or so the cabin is filled with chatter as she talks about everything on her mind. One by one each topic is discussed including a tearful moment about how the last couple weeks she and Dipper haven’t been as close as they used to. It isn’t however until they reach the hallway does ‘their’ conversation begin to focus on the weirdness that happened with Gideon. 

“And his latest plan with the whole speed changing crystals? What the hell was it all about? I mean when Dip-dot and I finally found him all he was doing was staring at a wall.” Mabel rants as she continue dusting the empty walls.

Pausing in her dusting and her tirade she takes a closer look at the vacant hallway she finds herself in. Blinking in surprise at being in the same hall she decides to look around for what might have caught Gideon’s fancy. Walking back to where she and Dipper had found him Mabel starts feeling around the wall for anything out of the ordinary. After several minutes of nothing strange she is about to give up when suddenly she feels something hard and cool underneath her hand.

Looking down however all she sees is her hand on the wall. Bending down in order to get a better look, she catches sight of her talon beret reflection in what appear to be an old keyhole covered in faded paint. Tracing the hole with her fingers, her mind becomes filled with curiosity with what’s in there. Shaking herself, Mabel is about to leave the room as is and continue her chore when she catches sight of the stuffed animal staring at her with its only eye. 

“Don’t look at me like that…..The room is locked for a reason…..Besides I can always ask Uncle Ford what it’s for……I mean that is if he’d tell me…..” Mabel pleads her case only for her mind to keep bringing her back to the door. 

Knowing it’s a losing battle, she pulls two bobby pins from her socks and begins jamming them in the door in a random pattern. Several minutes later, by sure luck, she hears a click. Pushing the wall forward Mabel flinches when a loud creek echoes across the empty hallway as the hidden door moves inward. Entering the newly discovered room she feels around on the wall for a light switch and manages to find one without too much hassle. Flicking it on a gasp escapes her as she takes in the room around her.

“Wow…..” Mabel exclaims to herself amazed.

Stepping forward her hand reaches out and touches the pristinely kept bed. Pulling her fingers away from the soft sheets she can’t help but noticed there is no dust on her hands. Moving to one of the walls she is captivated by the watercolors on the wall of creature after creature. Going further into the well-kept old room Mabel stops in front of a desk. Running her hand over the barren surface, she is about to move along to something else when she sees a little arrow carved into the wood. Following where it points her hand stops right on the latch on one of the drawers. Pulling it open she is surprised to find nothing inside. About to close it again she remembers a part in an old adventure movie and sticks her hand in to feel out the top. 

She is rewarded for her quick thinking by what feels like an envelope taped to the top. Pulling it down she then proceeds to open it and take out what’s inside. Paper after paper emerge each coated with random scribbles that sorta look like the codes Dipper is always messing with. Gathering them up to share with her twin later, Mabel proceeds to head to the door. Yet before she gets too far the stuffed animal she has been carrying this entire time falls and bounces under the bed. Not wanting to leave behind her newest stuffed friend she sets down the papers on the comforter and kneels down.

Lifting up the sheets in her way, she looks underneath hoping to spot her dropped toy. After sweeping the left side with her eyes, a wide grin covers her face when she finds it in the first sweep on the right side. Yet when she pulls it out from under the bed she catches sight of something else under there. After a quick debate with herself on if she should see what it is, Mabel pulls the box into the light of the room.

Running her hands over the smooth surface, she takes in the beautiful color of the box itself for a minute. Once that minute is through however she goes to open the box and see what’s inside. Turning it around, she finds another keyhole. Luckily for Mabel though the lock has been damaged and all she has to do is wiggle one of her pins in it for a second before she hears that click. Smiling at her own good fortune, she opens the box slowly waiting to savor the moment where she uncovers what was so carefully hidden. Yet when the lid is lifted all the way she is dumbfounded by what she finds inside. 

Picking them up she wonders to herself why her Uncle would have an old pair of boxing gloves. Then her mind begins to wonder why he would lock them away when it seems like their still in fairly good condition. Shaking her head at what can only be her uncle foolishness, Mabel puts the gloves back in the box. However just as she is about to close said box she catches sight of something from the corner of her eye. Looking closer at the gloves she is shocked to see light is coming from inside one of them. 

Picking up one of the gloves, she reaches in with her fingers to see if she can grab whatever is causing the light. Feeling a shock of electricity when they touch what feels like rounded glass Mabel goes to wrap her entire hand around it to pull it out. Slowly she pulls the rounded object towards her never noticing how her crystal has begun to glow since she touched it. However just when part of it is about to peak out she hears the front door close. 

Panicking at how her Uncle might react if he catches her, she quickly shoves whatever it was deeper into the glove, and then drops it next to its partner in the box. Closing the lid, she pushes the box back under the bed. Getting up quickly, Mabel hurries out of the room and closes its door. Its only when she stops to catch her breathe does the panic at being caught leave her. Smiling to herself at yet another successful caper she goes to greet the two now that they’ve come back from their trip. 

“Ah Mabel there you are....I see you read the note. Wonderful job with the dusting.” Ford says awkwardly still not knowing how to talk to his younger niece.

“Yeah….well it was better than watching Tiger Fist episode 12 for the sixteenth time.” Mabel answers back with a slight smile on her face.

“That’s good….very good….Ummm…well if either of you need me I’ll be in my study…..the moonstones need to soaked in the chimera water before they can be any use and…..”

Falling silent when both twins just seem to stare at him with glazed eyes he uncomfortably stands there for a moment before rushing off down the hall. Now alone Mabel turns to her twin and grabs his hands. Giving him a suspicious grin, she proceeds to quietly lead him down the empty hall to where the secret door is hidden. Watching his confused expression grin still in place she reaches over and pushes the door open. A soft laugh escapes her when she sees his jaw drop as he takes in the secret doorway. 

“H-how did you find this?” He asks her as he walks inside the room.

“Well as I was dusting I couldn’t help but wonder why Gideon was staring at a wall when we found him.” Mabel answers as she walks in after him.

“So you investigated and found this?”

“Yep cool aint it?” 

Nodding wordlessly Dipper continues to walk around the room touching item after item. A second passes before she runs ahead of him and grabs the code filled papers from the floor to show them to him. Eyes widening even further than they were before he sits down on the bed in order to take in the hidden message in its entirety. Feeling the bed dip down beside him, he turns to his twin to give her a quick smile before he goes back to looking over the pages. 

Happy that her twin found them as interesting as she thought he would she is about to go look at the paintings again when she remembers the box. Eyes lighting up she gets off the bed, surprising her twin, and goes under in order to get to her prize. After a second she comes back out with a box in tow further stunning her twin. Smiling back up at him, Mabel lifts the lid to show off the gloves inside.

“Boxing gloves? Why would Uncle Ford have boxing gloves?” Dipper asks as he gets down on the ground by his twin.

“Best guess is he wants nobody to look too hard at them so they don’t find out what’s inside.” 

“What’s inside? There’s something in there?”

“Yeah don’t know what it is, but I know its round and glows.” Mabel states as she reaches inside.

Watching as his sister makes to pull whatever is in there out a strange foreboding feeling begins to fill his gut. Not liking it he reaches out and grabs his twin’s wrist stopping her from ever making contact with whatever is inside. Shaking his head when she asks what’s wrong, Dipper begins looking at the room in a new light. Letting go of her wrist he then gets up and heads unsteadily to the door. 

“Bro-bro what’s going on? Don’t you wanna see what’s inside?” Mabel asks getting up to go after her twin.

“I don’t think we should be in her Mabel…..and I especially don’t think we should take whatever’s in there out.”

“What…but….you were fine with the encrypted pages so what’s different now?” 

“I don’t know. I just don’t think we should be in here anymore. Come on let’s go watch some TV or maybe see if Uncle Ford has any board games we can play.” Dipper says with a shaky smile as he tries to ignore the ever growing feeling of doom.

“But Dipper I thought-” Mabel starts again only to be interrupted by another voice.

“What are you two doing in here!?” Ford practically screams from his spot in the doorway.

Shocked at the anger their uncle is showing neither twin protests when he drags them out of the room. Staring up at him in slight fear, Mabel notices how there is fear mixed in with rage in his eyes too. Opening her mouth to speak up she is stopped when one of Ford’s large hands lands on her shoulder and holds onto her tightly.

“You two can’t go back in that room, Ever! Do you hear me? That room is off limits!”

“Of course Uncle Ford…We’re sorry we went in there….” Dipper apologizes quickly not wanting to upset his uncle any further. 

“Yeah…I’m sorry….but whose room was that Uncle Ford?”

“That’s not important just remember not to go in there!” Ford reiterates letting go of the children and turning his back on them.

“But shouldn’t we know whose room it is in case they come back for their stuff….” Mabel keeps at wanting to know why the room is such a big deal.

“They’re not coming back! Ever! Alright? Now leave!” 

Opening her mouth to ask her uncle more questions she is stopped when Dipper pulls her away. Waiting until they are in the living room Mabel turns to ask her twin what that was all about only to freeze at how angry he looks. Now shocked into silence she watches as he begins pacing back and forth in front of her in his typical stressed manner. Wanting to comfort him, she steps forward only to be rebuffed before she gets close. 

“I can’t believe you did that!” 

“Did what? Dipper I don’t know what you’re talking about….”

“You pushed that’s what! It’s bad enough you got me into trouble by showing me that room but then when he tells us not to go in there anymore you had to ask more questions.” Dipper exclaims with his hands shaking with emotion.

“Weren’t you curious?”

“Of course I was but at least I’m smart enough to know when not to ask any more annoying questions!” 

They both fall silent. All you can hear in the room is his ragged breathing. He watches his twin anger still in his eyes only for it to vanish when he realizes what he said. Worry now filling him, he makes a move to apologize only for her to run past him before he can get the words out of his mouth. Watching her go out the door, he screams after her but she doesn’t stop. 

“Crap….” Dipper says to himself when he can’t see her bright sweater in the trees anymore. 

 

When she finally stops running she finds herself alone in a clearing she’s never been in before. Eyes wanting to fill up with tears, she drops to her knees and hugs herself in the hopes of calming herself down before they can fall. Barely containing them, Mabel then gets up and goes to walk around a bit knowing she shouldn’t head back to the cabin just yet. As she walks she can’t help but wish for something magical to come out from nowhere and take her mind off things. Her wish seems to come true when suddenly she catches sight of familiar white hair and immediately goes to hide behind a tree in order to see what he’s up to. 

Setting down a photo of Ford with his eyes crossed out Gideon kneels down and begins lighting candles all around the image. Then once down with that he pulls out a charred piece of paper and looks over it. Smiling at whatever he sees, he puts it down and looks towards the sky. Hands raised high he begins to chant. 

“Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!” He shouts loudly as his eyes suddenly glow bright blue. 

After saying the initial summons Gideon’s whole form starts shaking as the world around him rapidly turns grey and still. Mabel watches transfixed as his lips tremble with the words egassem sdrawkcab forced from his throat. Above him a triangle of black fire appears in the monochrome sky. Once in control of his own body again Gideon watches as an eye forms in the middle of the triangle void. He stares as the triangle gains arms, legs, and surprisingly a top hat and bow tie combo. Worry filling her, she clings closer to the tree hoping she won’t be spotted when the thing gets closer to the ground.

“W̢҉̨̕h͘y҉̸̛͞͠ ͘҉͟͟͏h҉̸͢͝e҉̵̧l҉̧l̛o̵͘ ҉̸Ş̧͜t̵̷̴̷̕a̸̧r̡̛͜ ̵̸̴̨̧T҉͟r̡̨̛ą̴̛͡p̵ ̸̕͞b̸̵̧͢͜e͟e̵͢n̕ ̶͠͝͝w̴̸͡͡a̴҉͘͟͢i͝͏̶͏t̴̡͢͞i̧n̶̢̕g̡͠͝͞ ͢͠f͘o̡͏͜͢ŗ͡͞ ̶̛͘͟y̸̨a̴̡” The triangle laughs out seemingly without a care.

“What?” 

“O͢͝h̸͝ ͢͟͠͠s̛͝͠ơ̸̶͝r͟r͟҉̧͢y̡̧, this better? Always forget you humans can’t understand Zalgo. Anyway names Bill Cipher and what can I do for lil’ old you.” 

“I wanna make a deal with ya.” Gideon states mania filling his eyes as he looks to the being who can finally get him the answers he seeks. 

“I see and while I have a fairly good idea what ya want why don’t you tell me just so we’re on the same page.” 

“I want ya ta go inside Stanford Pines mind and get me the answers about the town from it.”

“Hmmmm Stanford Pines……that name almost sounds familiar.” Bill comments in a manner that puts Mabel on edge even from her spot behind the tree.

“Well can ya do it?” 

“With a little help sure I can. However you do know nothing is free don’t cha?”

“Whatever the price I’m willing to pay.” 

“Then let’s just say you owe me one.” 

Holding out his hand both Mabel and Gideon watch as blue flames spring forth from nothing to cover the four fingered limb. Showing no fear, he reaches out and grabs the burning hand and gives it a good shake. Laughter seems to spill from Bill’s nonexistent mouth as he lets go of the child’s hand. Black flames surrounding him, he is about to disappear when he turns directly to where Mabel is hiding.

“And remember: Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!” Bill screams out before vanishing as if never there.

Once he’s gone the world returns to color and both Mabel and Gideon shoot up from the ground where they fell asleep. Worried about what the thing meant, she gets up and quietly exits the clearing before making a mad dash for the cabin. Rushing through the woods she does her best to remember the way she came somehow knowing she has no time to waste. Finally after several minutes she breathes a sign of relief when she catches sight of the cabin. Running inside she screams for her Uncle Ford hoping he knows what to do.

“Mabel what’s wrong did you run into something in the woods.” Ford asks as he rushes to her side to check for injuries. 

“No but Gideon he summoned something and told ittogo afteryou andIdon’t knowwhattodo pleasetellmewhatwehavetodo!” 

“Calm down and tell me again….This time slowly.”

“Gideon summoned this thing called Bill and told it to go into your head and to take something from it and the thing agreed like it was no problem.” Mabel gets out only moderately clearer than the first time. 

“….Are you sure it was called Bill?” Ford asks her with his skin a deathly shade of white.

“Yes, why?”

“This is very bad…..If Bill’s that confident that he can get into my head despite the metal plate than he must have something to help him.”

“Uncle Ford what’s going on?” Dipper asks as he finally gets downstairs.

“Children something very bad is about to happen and I’m afraid I don’t have a lot of time to explain.”

“What is it?” 

Ignoring their question he goes to a pad and begins to quickly write down something. Once finished he hands it to Mabel before going onward to continue his pacing and muttering about how dangerous everything’s gotten. Looking down at the paper both twins stare in confusion at the strange words written there. Turning their attention back to their Uncle they are about to ask him what it’s for when a bright blue light begins filling his eyes.

“Uncle Ford!” Both children scream when he collapses to his knees clawing at his head.

“Use the spell! Say it then-hen put your head on my-ah-head!” He manages to get out through gritted teeth as the pain worsens. 

“But Uncle-” Dipper begins only for Ford to interrupt him.

“I promise I’ll be there just-ak-just cast the spell…Every-ah-everything will be ok.” 

After saying those final words to the kids he falls the rest of the way down to the ground in a twitchy unconscious mess. Looking at each other in fear they both reach down to place their hands on his head before Mabel begins reading, to the best of her ability, the spell he wrote down. A blue light fills their eyes and they pass out next to their uncle leaving the house silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Why hello Star trap been waiting for ya.  
> Oh sorry


	5. Chapter 5

Soft. Something soft is rubbing against her face. Eyes opening she finds herself in what looks like a wheat field. Sitting up, Mabel rubs at her eyes trying to remember what she was doing before she fell asleep. Seeing blue from the corner of her eye she turns towards it and finds her brother asleep on the ground next to her. Upon seeing him, her memories return to her and she goes to wake him up. Shaking his shoulder she doesn’t stop until his eyes flutter open. Helping him up they both look around hoping to find their uncle. 

Surrounding them is a wheat field just barely short enough to see over. To their right is a large ratty looking boat, and to their left is a swing-set with a holy like glow surrounding it. Deciding the boat probably their best bet they start heading that way as swiftly as possible. As they move Mabel can’t help but glance back to the swing-set feeling an almost all consuming loneliness filling her as she does. Turning back on it, she instead focuses her attention on the boat growing larger the closer they get. Finally after what seems like forever they enter the clearing surrounding the boat. 

Upon getting there they both grab each other’s hand and prepare to walk into the hole in the ship. Yet just as their feet are about to touch the hole’s darkness they both hear a pop of air near them. Turning around quickly they make a move to run only to be stopped by a hand wrapping around each of them. Looking up in fear, both twins stare deeply at the single eyed monster before them. 

“Well if it isn’t Shooting Star and Pine Tree….I must admit I didn’t think I’d see you here. To be honest I thought Shooting Star would just leave her Uncle to his fate.” Bill comments with a sneer like shape to his eye.

“Mabel would never do that!” 

“Oh she wouldn’t would she? And how do you know little tree? Have you spent any time with her this summer? How do you know she hasn’t changed in the three weeks you’ve been here?”

“We’ve hung out!” Dipper shouts back not liking what the being is implying about him and his sister’s relationship. 

“Hmmmm no matter I need to waste some time so how about I do you a favor and make your twin disappear!” 

Ignoring the screams of both twins, he pulls back his hand before sending it forward faster than before. Then just before he stretches his arm as far as it will go, Bill releases Mabel sending her flying through the air straight into a portal that formed above the swing-set. Eyes wide with rage Dipper turns back his attention on the triangle and proceeds to lash out as best he can while still in the being’s grip. Biting the thing’s hand gets him dropped and he lands hard on the ground. 

“No biting brat. Anyway have fun alone, Pine Tree I got places to be.” Bill states before snapping his fingers and vanishing.

Truly alone now he sits there for a moment trying to figure out what he should do next. Deciding he needs to act, Dipper gets up and heads in the direction of swing-set hoping the portal will still be there. After who knows how long of walking he finds himself at the base of the equipment sadly the portal that hung above it is gone. Eyes becoming watery at the sight of his only lead being gone Dipper collapses onto one of the swings with his head in his hands.

“What am I going to do now…..” 

“Mabel?! Dipper?! Are either of you here?” A gruff voice shouts out from the other side of the wheat field.

Eyes lighting up with a new hope, he gets off the swing and goes to follow the sound of his uncle’s voice. Tearing through the wheat, he pays attention to nothing else reaching his uncle being his sole goal at the moment. At long last Dipper pulls apart the wall of wheat to find Ford standing there panic on his face. Rushing towards one another they embrace each happy to see the other is unharmed. However he feels his uncle’s arms tense around him when the elephant in the room finally reaches his attention. 

“Dipper….where’s Mabel?” Ford asks pulling away from his nephew worry filling his eyes anew at the lack of his young niece.

“I don’t know….Bill he…he threw her through this portal thing and now she’s gone…..”

 

It’s cold and dark when she opens her eyes. Looking down at herself she does as best she can to check herself out for any injuries from the crash landing. Not finding anything obvious, Mabel proceeds to get up and look around. Finding it hard to see with just her beret’s light she wonders if there is any stronger light source to be found. Suddenly as if waiting for her to think that, a shooting star begins to circle her giving off not only a bright light but also a source of warmth. Smiling at the star she begins to wonder through what she now knows is a cave. Step by step she goes having no idea where it leads but knowing it must be better than staying still. 

She continues walking until a noise startles her. Freezing in place, she looks around waiting to see if the sound repeats itself. Then just as she’s about to give up and continue she hears it again. Listening closely to it the second time Mabel is able to identify it as the sound of some type of liquid splashing into a pool. Believing it might be water she follows the sound expecting something important to be there. However when she arrives instead of stepping in water like she expected her shoes get coated in something much thicker.

Looking down she uses her little follower’s light to see that she stepped in a pool of green paint. Frowning she looks around the pool to see the dripping sound is coming from wet orange paint on the wall landing in its own colored puddle on the ground. Stepping around the paint as best she can Mabel is soon ends up at the wall with the wet paint. Waiting for her follower to light it up she is caught off guard when she finally sees what’s been painted.

“What in the world?” Mabel exclaims as she goes to trace the images with her fingers.

Painted on the wall in green and orange paint are two hand-prints. The orange one is new and dripping showing off the six fingers easily in the bright color. The green one however is faded and peeling making it difficult to tell if it was supposed to only have five fingers or if one of them just worn off. Putting her hand where the five fingered one is Mabel is surprised to find the cave become brighter off in the distance. Removing her hand she follows the light wondering what it could lead to. After what can only be a few seconds she finds herself in a well-lit chamber with torches on either side giving off a healthy glow. 

However what really attracts her attention is the familiar looking portal sitting there in the center. Yet instead of heading towards it she feels compelled to go further on into the cave. Biting her lip in frustration she decides to follow her gut reasoning to herself if needed she can just turn around. Following the torches Mabel is surprised to find paper and dice strung around the hallway like someone forgot about it. Not to long after that she comes across an entrance. Going inside she is once again amazed at what she sees. 

Bookshelf after bookshelf line the cave walls holding hundreds if not thousands of books all the while a desk sits in the center with books stacked on either end. Smiling at how like her uncle this is, she goes around looking at all the shelves yet never taking a book off. Though as she walks she catches sight of a several knocked over books sitting in a pool of water. Worried that this might be Bill’s work she gets closer in order to investigate. Picking up one of the hard covers she turns it around to check the pages-

_Darkness fills the room as he stands by the unlit console. Sorrow and misery flow through him as he lifts up the ax high above his head. Bringing it down fast he flinches when the delicate circuits give way to the unyielding steel of the weapon. Lifting it up again he repeats the process until there is no possible hope it can ever be repaired. Dropping to his knees, his hands find his face as tears begin to fall._

_“I so sorry…..I’m so sorry Stan-”_

Dropping the book in shock, her hand rushes to her chest as if to grab her heart to stop it from beating. Waiting a moment until she’s calm again Mabel decides to get up and leave the books alone. Abandoning the damaged books, she heads back towards the entrance wanting to leave this odd and scary place. Yet right as she is about to exit she hears a faint call coming from one of the books on the center desk. Freezing in place she shakes her head and tries to ignore it so she continue to leave only for her follower, who she thought was gone when she entered the chamber, to head over to the book. 

“This is a bad idea….” She whispers to herself as she goes towards it and picks it causing it to open to the middle-

_“Mabel! Where are you! You need to come back it’s not safe in the woods!” He screams hoping that she hears him and listens._

_Silence falls and he gets no response. Frustration fills him as he remembers how she just ran off without a care despite him telling them not to go into the woods at night. Mumbling under his breath Ford can’t help but wish that his nephew only sent one of his kids to Gravity Falls for the summer._

“I-I knew it….I knew-w it wasn’t a good id-idea to open it.” Mabel whispers as she drops the book where she stands.

Sliding down the shelf she doesn’t flinch when she hits the ground too numb to notice that the book continues playing the memory. She sits there with tears falling from her eyes never seeing the smile on his face when he found her safely back in the cabin. Never hearing as he whispers to her sleeping form how worried he was about losing her. Lost to the world around her for the moment Mabel didn’t see how what she thought what was proof of how much he didn’t like her was the exact opposite. 

 

A groan nearly escapes his mouth when they land. Wishing it wasn’t so but knowing that it is Ford sits down giving his knees the chance to recover from the rough landings of the past few jumps. Feeling the preteen get off his back, he waits with an excuse on his lips for when the inevitable ‘why are we stopping’ gets asked. However the question never comes. Instead they sit in silence with Dipper staring at him every few seconds before looking away. 

“Is there something you wish to discuss while we wait for my bones to recover?” Ford asks knowing he needs to be the one to break the tension. 

“Who is Bill?” 

Shocked and unprepared for that he sits there for a moment with his mouth open like a fish as he tries to come up with an answer. A few failed starts later and he still doesn’t have a good way to answer that without giving away too much. So realizing that there really isn’t any way to tell only half the story he takes a deep breath before beginning.

“When I was young I was obsessed with proving myself to others. I had got it into my head that if I could convince everyone how smart I am then no one would mock me for my fingers. That ultimately led me to Gravity Falls. I thought that if I could figure out what made so many supernatural beings come here then nobody would ever mock me again…..but I hit a snag. For weeks I was stuck on a single problem with no hope of finding the answer anytime soon. I was desperate and willing to do anything…..Even make a deal with a dream demon.” 

“Bill, you summoned Bill?” Dipper squawks out unable to hold in his surprise.

“Yes… I didn’t know what he was at first, but in hindsight it was because I was too arrogant to see the signs. I listened to everything he said and built a portal. A portal that had a single flaw. Upon its activation a rift would open bringing forth creatures capable and willing to destroy everything we care for. I only realized what I did when Bill himself bragged about it to me. All that time….I trusted him above all else unwilling to see the warnings…..even when my best friend pointed them out to me.” Ford trails off mind briefly thinking of Fiddleford and what happened.

“So how did you fix it?”

“I didn’t. I refused destroy the portal despite its danger….I couldn’t it was my life’s work…In the end I called my brother…my twin for help. But I wouldn’t listen to him and we fought. The portal turned on and I fell in. In was a miracle that the rift didn’t form then, but it didn’t stop Bill. While I was trapped he somehow got to Stanley and convinced him to reopen the portal despite my warnings. Five years later and I was brought back, but Stan was gone.”

“So Bill is what still trying to form a rift so he can bring a bunch of monsters and wreck the place?”

“No, when I can back a rift did form. I’ve managed to contain it, but I have yet to find anything that can destroy it. That’s why it’s imperative that we find Mabel and get out of my mind. The longer we’re here the more likely it is that rift will be stolen.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Dipper asks as he holds out his hand to help his uncle get up.

Staring at the hand for only a second he quickly grabs it and pulls himself to his feet. Then after getting Dipper back securely on his shoulders he looks around for the next closest asteroid. Making a running jump he lands hard on his target yet doesn’t feel any pain from the impact. Preparing for the next leap all he can think about is finding his great niece and making sure she’s alright. 

 

“I take it you saw something you didn’t expect to see?” A scratchy voice asks breaking her out of her numb state. 

Eyes focusing on the new comer disbelief fills her as she takes in all oddities about them. Their form is primarily a black shadow that wisps around them like a fog. On top of what she assumes is the head sits a short amount of hair stained a bright silver. Then where their skin would be showing, if they had any besides the smoke, lays symbol after symbol glowing a dark burgundy. Yet it’s their eyes that seem to attract her attention the most. Staring at them she finds herself entranced with the galaxy she sees swirling inside those dark amber eyes. Realizing that the being asked her a question Mabel tries to remember what it was so she can answer. 

“Yeah….how’d you know?” 

“Happen to me once a long time ago…..Thought the world of someone only to find out they didn’t even feel close to the same.” They answer reaching down to pick the book up and put it back in its place.

“How did….How did you handle it?” Mabel asks hoping that maybe there is something she can do.

“I stopped caring. If they didn’t need me, then why should I need them?”

“You make it sound so easy…..”

“Well I had help…. A lot of help. In the end they were key in getting me to stop thinking that the world revolved around that idiot.”

“Oh….I….I don’t think I have anyone like that….” 

“Impossible, a girl like you is bound to have tons of friends who would be willing to side with you.”

“Not really….It’s usually my brother and me….but lately even he’s been spending time with someone else.”

“And you’re sure that there’s no one else? No one that might have done something just to make you smile?” They ask somehow feeling for the girl they could have known had things been different.

“….Wendy….and Soos…. I’ve gotten pretty close to them this summer….They count as friends right?”

“Sounds like it.”

“Yeah….maybe….maybe I do have someone on my side after all…” Mabel says with true happiness filling her voice for the first time since she got lost in her uncle’s mind.

“That’s the spirit kiddo. Now how would you like to get back to that fellow mind invader of yours?”

“If you mean Dipper than yeah I would love to. But how?” 

“Kid it’s the mind. You can do anything you want to in here.” 

“Really?”

“Sure thing you made that star thing after all didn’t ya?”

“Yeah…. I guess I did.” 

Focusing on how she was feeling when she made the star she puts that energy into making a portal to take her to her twin. Before their eyes, swirls of color merge together to form a portal. Running over to the other being she hugs them as tight as she can in thanks hearing rather than seeing their surprise at her actions. Looking up when its air like hand runs through her hair she gives a little laugh at seeing their golden needle like teeth as they smile at her. Letting go and heading back to the portal she jumps through and disappears in a whirl of color. However as she goes through she can’t but think she saw them take something in the last second she was there.

 

Frustration is filling both of them as they land yet again back in the wheat field. Portal after portal they’ve gone through and despite that first one leading to the space like part of his mind the rest just send them back to the field. Letting out a growl underneath his breathe, Ford is about to start cursing when a shout from above his head draws his attention away from those thoughts. Looking around as best he can with a child climbing down his shoulders he tries to spot what Dipper saw. Finding nothing he goes to ask the boy when he sees the preteen take off into the wheat. 

Following the child as best he can, he is about to scream out when they both crash through the wheat into another clearing. Bending down to catch his breath from the strangely exhausting run he barely sees Dipper lunge forward as if to hug something. Only after he feels his heart-rate calm down does he finally look up. There in front of him huddled together are the twins with smiles splitting their faces. Rushing over he hugs both of them and can’t keep his own smile off his face.

“Well, well, well, well, isn’t this touching? A family reunion if I didn’t know any better I’d say you forgot about me.” Bill laughs out appearing above the three of them.

“Bill! I don’t know how you got in my head, but I’m only gonna say this once: GET OUT AND LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!!!!!!!” Ford screams at the dream demon after pulling the twins closer. 

“This is adorable. No really it is! I almost feel bad about doing this!” Bill comments with obvious glee in his voice.

Snapping his fingers vines wrap around each of the Pines pulling them apart from each other. Both Dipper and Ford scream out as they’re pulled away yet Mabel remains silent. Curious as why Shooting Star isn’t as scared as the others he brings the vines closer to him in order to ask. However the moment he’s close something is sprayed into his eyes causing him to lose focus and release his captives. Rubbing at his eyes while screaming he can’t see the family members regather below him.

“How did you-” Ford asks awe in his voice at how his niece managed to get away.

“I imagined some spray paint and got him in the eye!”

“….”

“I know it hurts because I’ve done it to myself twice.” Mabel says to their stunned faces.

“I can’t believe I forgot you can manipulate the dreamscape….Dear girl you are a genius!” Ford exclaims picking her up and twirling her in his excitement. 

Freezing in shock from hearing something so positive she is about to ask him what he meant when a thud near them distracts her. Turning towards it, her skin goes white at the sight of the dream demon’s eye laying on the ground. Staring back up they all watch as a new eye rolls to the front once again giving Cipher his sight. Barely holding back their terror as flames surround him they all are shocked when the world goes white suddenly and he starts laughing at them.

“Oh man Shooting Star you got me good! I didn’t expect you to learn the secret of the dreamscape but you did,” Bill gets out between his giggling before abruptly becoming serious again, “though it won’t matter much in the end.”

Upon saying that he suddenly disappears forcing the three out of Ford’s mind now that there’s no longer a threat. Waking up in a state of shock they try to figure out what he meant when they hear a noise coming from further on in the house. Eyes going wide Ford trips over himself as he gets to his feet before rushing off down the hall. Looking at each other in concern the twins get up and go after him. Entering the hallway they find the secret room open. Still not understanding what’s going on, they race over there only for a white blur to pace them.

“Stop him! He has the rift!” Ford screams out from inside the room. 

Turning around they both run after Gideon despite the fact that Mabel has no idea what the rift is. Chasing him all the way outside the twins halt when they see him holding an orb above his head in a threatening manner. Lifting their hands up in surrender the preteens look at each hoping the other knows what to do. However before they can come up with a plan their uncle shows up by their side.

“Don’t break the glass! I don’t know what he’s promised you, but I swear to you he is lying!” Ford gasps out hands shaking from the fear he’s feeling.

“That’s were ya wrong ole man! With this hear rift thingy I’ll finally be able to answer the questions that drove my family to the brink to solve!”

“Gideon please! Don’t let that thing loose. It won’t give you the answers you’re looking for.” Mabel pleads hoping she can get through to him.

“You don’t know that!” Gideon shouts back nut with slight uncertainty in his tone at her words.

“Yes I do….Please Gideon I promise we’ll help you find the answers you’re looking for but you have to give me the rift first ok?”

“Y-you mean that?”

“Of course I do….we were friends…we can be that again.”

“…..I would like that….I really would….”

Smiling when he lowers it, Mabel walks forward hand held out for him to give her the rift. Right as she’s about to touch it though his eyes turn a sickly yellow. Complete panic filling her now, she makes a lunge for only for him to throw it before she reaches it. They all watch as the glass shatters releasing the space colored liquid into the ground. Exiting his puppet the moment he’s able Bill races to the sky leaving three sets of eyes to focus on the end of the world with his laughter as a backtrack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of the third installment....thanks for reading. I know its been a long wait.


End file.
